


Say Something

by SailorLestrade



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Depression, Don't Read if these might upset you, M/M, Self-Harm, Song Lyrics, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Say something, I'm giving up on you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are the Christina Aguilera and A Great Big World version.

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

****

Douglas wished he had seen the signs. They were right in his face the whole time. But he wanted to believe that they were happy. That this was the best relationship he had ever had. And it was. And Martin was always smiling and cuddling with him. So Douglas assumed that it was all right.

It was all right.

****

And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all  
And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl

****

Martin was happy, but sad at the same time. For the first time in the longest time, something was finally working out for him. He wished that his dad was alive so that he could show him he didn’t screw everything up. And then his heart would start hurting and he would start to cry. But he would never show that around Douglas, because he was happy and Martin didn’t want to ruin his mood. So he drove his emotions deep inside and bottled them up.

So no one could see.

****

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
I would've followed you but silence from you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

****

Martin ran a bath one day. Douglas had a large tub that he could relax in. And as he stood there, watching as the water started to rise, the bottle broke and all his emotions came spilling out. Tears started to fall like the water and he just couldn’t take it anymore. He went to the medicine cabinet where the razor blades were. He grabbed the box and grabbed one out. He examined the shining metal in his hand before he looked back at the tub. Maybe a few little cuts wouldn’t hurt. He could clean up and be ready for when Douglas came home. Martin stripped from his clothes and slid into the water and let his body relax.

****

And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye

****

Douglas came home about twenty minutes later. He had had a solo flight today. Just a quick little hope and now he was home. He could hear water running upstairs and smiled. 

“Oh honey, did you run us a bath?” He called up the stairs. But he received no answer. He figured that Martin couldn’t hear him. He hung his jacket and hat up, and toed off his shoes, then headed up the stairs with a smiled on his face.

****

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

****

Douglas quickly shut off the water when he saw the scene in front of him. There was so much red everywhere. He fished Martin’s naked body out of the water and held him close.

“M-Martin?” He whimpered, checking for a pulse and not finding one. He saw the shining with red blade laying on the side of the tub. A couple cuts had turned into more and more until there was nothing left. “Martin, please. Say something.” He said, cradling his body in his arms. “Please.” He cried into the mop of unruly hair. 

But it was too late.

Douglas grabbed the razor, gently kissed Martin’s forehead, then looked at his own wrists.

****

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something...

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about that, I'm just having a sad day and the idea just popped into my head.


End file.
